winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
Musa is the Guardian Fairy of Melody, and a former student at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also a member of the Winx Club. Musa by self broke up with Riven when Riven was busy in being the leader of the specialist. Personality and Traits Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his weddings and reconciles again with Riven. Pre-series History Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother Matlin was a singer with an amazing voice and her father Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford for her treatment. After her mother's death her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Younger Years Young Musa.PNG|Young Musa Series Seasons |-|Season 1 = In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. On the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since Episode 4, at the Black Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2 = In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about her, and that if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx Club, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. In "The Show must Go On!", Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain, but her father, Ho-Boe, went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got paired with their worst match she paired with Stella. She bonded with Tune, the pixie of Manners, which is kind of ironic because of their contradicting personalities. She is the third to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's Fortress, she said to Riven (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Relix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Musa kissed him. In the end, at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3 = During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. Also with Aisha, she went to go get a haircut and made her hair longer which changed part of her transformation. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked hernfriend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Tecna, her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother, Matlin, or abandon her and obtain the the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Stars. |-|Season 4 = Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. When the Love & Pet shop was opened, Musa is in charge of making the pets sing, dance, and play instruments. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason Queen. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Musa also had a pet name Pepe. He is a cute little bear who loves to dance sing and party all the time, but also eats too much. Musa and Riven argued about jealousy and made her almost broke up with him. Soon Jason gave Musa an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during Season 4, when Diana made Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Musa cried because of Riven's disappearance. At the final episode of Season 4, they got back together. |-|Season 5 = In the fifth season, Musa along with the other Winx, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxes which gives the Winx the power of Harmonix. In "Secret of the Ruby Reef", when she, Aisha, and Stella visit Melody, Tritannus tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Aisha to save her. When Musa as a monster meets Sonna, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Melody, she turns Musa back into her normal form by bonding with her. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. |-|Season 6 = Musa and the Winx (minus Bloom) go to Domino Palace to celebrate Daphne's revival. When the Trix arrives with the Beast of the Depths, Musa helps the Winx to fight it. She also helps Daphne regain confidence in herself. Later on, Musa and the Winx celebrates Faragonda's 100th anniversary with the Pixies. After the Gloomy Wood Trolls attacked Pixie Village, Musa helps to fight the trolls. However at the end, almost all of the pixies disappear along with the trolls. In the third episode, the Winx go to Linphea. Musa watches the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Trix and Selina began their plan, Musa helped the Winx to battle the Trix. She, however, lost her powers, like the Winx girls (except for Bloom). Along with the other girls, she was given a part of the Dragon Flame's power by Bloom. After that, the Winx and her train at Aisha's gym to increase their inner strength in fighting the Treants without magic. After that, the Winx and her travel to Linphea and battle the Treants and the Flying Basilisk. While in the fifth episode, she was really excited about their class trip to the Golden Auditorium. She called Riven to tell him how happy she is, however she was ignored as he was busy. A moment later, Tecna and Musa argue about their disagreement. The next morning, the Winx and Daphne goes to the Golden Auditorium and Musa was so happy that they were there. Another argue has happen between Musa and Tecna, that is Musa thought that Tecna was not paying much attention on the discussion of Musa about the instruments. The Pandemonium Sprites attack the Golden Auditorium. Musa and Tecna found an idea and use music as a bait, they made it to the Pandemonium Cave and Musa sings "We are a Symphony". After that, they earn their Bloomix and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7 = Coming Soon... |-|Season 8 = Coming soon... Movies Appearance |-|More details at:= http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Musa#Appearance Trivia Category:Characters Category:Musa Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7